


Evidence

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones and Chapel ran a test.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s been a relatively easy day, medically speaking—Leonard’s only had to patch up two fractured elbows, one bruised knee, three plasma burns, and one dislocated shoulder. There haven’t been any casualties and no one’s carrying any on going diseases, not even a common cold. It makes the day’s medical report somewhat dull, but that’s how Leonard prefers to end his shift—better he be bored than his crew suffers. 

He’s almost finished when Christine knocks on the open door of his office. Catching her in his peripherals, he grunts, “Come in.” She does, her medical tricorder at her side. He finishes his last entry, then turns to give her his full attention.

She forces a smile that instantly strikes him as suspicious. She explains, “I finished running tests on the sample you snuck from the captain.”

Leonard snorts. “I resent the term ‘snuck.’”

She lifts a brow but doesn’t call him on it. They both know it’s accurate. Jim deliberately said _not_ to run any scans, just to patch up the small red bruise on his neck. He’s been coming in to have similar marks treated on and off all month without ever explaining how he’s getting them. It goes beyond professional concern for his captain—at this pint, Leonard is just plain _curious._ Christine must have some answers; there’s no puzzlement on her pretty face. 

She glances down at her tricorder, then up again, and slowly says, “I believe the captain is right, there’s no cause for concern.”

Then she actually tries to _leave_. Leonard shoots out of his chair, snatching her wrist up. “You can’t be serious. I’m the chief medical officer—I have a right to know what’s going on!”

Christine opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. Then she sighs and looks up at him. 

“The sample indicated Vulcan saliva.”

Leonard instantly lets go of her.

He sinks back into his chair.

He mutters, “I wish you hadn’t told me.”

She smiles sympathetically and chuckles, “I know.”


End file.
